


I hope you don't mind

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [17]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Break Up, Community: fanwriter.it, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: «Sei un ragazzino...»«Sei tu, qui, il ragazzino...che non sa quello che vuole e lascia gli altri a indovinare di che umore è quel giorno. Ma io non ci sto più.»





	I hope you don't mind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: age difference  
Contesto: generico, future!fic  
Commento dell'autrice: non so chi sia il più fastidioso da scrivere tra i due.  
Tanto il risultato è sempre quello, Calliope che se ne va...dove ormai sapete.

> _ I hope you don't mind _
> 
> _ I hope you don't mind _
> 
> _ That I put down in words _
> 
> _ How wonderful life is while you're in the world _

Ermal sospirò, mettendosi a sedere. «Ti ho già detto che mi dispiace.»

«Aha», fece Fabrizio, annuendo frettolosamente mentre si riallacciava gli stivali, seduto al bordo dell'ennesimo letto d'albergo. «E io t'ho già detto che non ce la faccio più.» Si passò i palmi sui jeans già stropicciati, e si chinò per recuperare la camicia finita a terra.

Macerando frustrazione e rabbia, anche per se stesso, Ermal, ancora tra le lenzuola, lo guardò alzarsi e riabbottonarsi l'indumento, il tutto con la schiena ben rivolta verso di lui. «Cosa vuoi che ti dica?», gli sbottò poi, improvvisamente non potendone più di quegli attimi di silenzio. «Lo sai anche tu che non può funzionare, che non potrà mai! Non mi sembrava che non fossi d'accordo, le altre volte che abbiamo scopato…!»

«Già», disse Fabrizio, girandosi finalmente a guardarlo in faccia, «ma quante volte l'abbiamo fatto perché _ volevamo_? E quante invece perché dovevamo scaricà il nervoso, 'cazzo c'avevamo quel giorno, o c'avevi tu, colle seghe mentali che ti fai su quello che sento per te, e pure su quello che provi tu per me? E non è che ti serve una canzone per capirlo!». E andò a riprendersi il cappello, finito su una sedia.

Ermal fece un verso di fastidio, colpa, non lo sapeva nemmeno lui. «Sei un ragazzino...»

«No, Ermà», sbottò Fabrizio, voltandosi a puntarlo col cappello in mano. «Sei _ tu_, qui, il ragazzino...che nun se sa di che umore sta quel giorno e lascia l'altri a indovinare che c'ha, e li usa pe' svuotarsi le palle senza manco poi dirgli niente, co' tutto che uno vorrebbe pure aiutarli, che se preoccupa perché li vuole bene, che _li ama pure_». Sospirò seccamente. «Ma io non ci sto più. Non a 'ste condizioni.»

Si mise il cappello in testa, afferrò la giacca dal bracciolo della sedia e si avviò.

«Ma vaffanculo, Fabrì!», riuscì a gridargli dietro Ermal, prima che la porta sbattesse e lui si ritrovasse a ricadere sui cuscini, mani in faccia, con la sensazione di aver fatto una gigantesca cazzata e di volerci soltanto dormire sopra, almeno per il momento.

**Author's Note:**

> Data l'effettiva differenza d'età fra i due, il prompt è inteso più come differenza d'età mentale. Lo specifico perché so già di non averlo fatto capire nella storia 😅  
E comunque era pure ora che citassi una canzone di Elton John. Anche se probabilmente a sproposito.  
Ma, ehi, questa è l'ispirazione!


End file.
